Letter of Intent
by SpreadLoveNotHate
Summary: If the Omnitsukido is traditionally led by the Head of Tenshiheisoban(Shihoin). Why would they let Soifon from a lower noble family take over?
1. HISTORY

I'm not a Native English Speaker. It's not my mother tongue, so expect errors here and there. If you're not comfortable, please don't proceed.

I just like to share this little world of Yoruichi X Soifon that's been bugging me for quite some time. (Fanfiction - ctto)

Please note that we are not getting paid for writing here so I can't afford hiring an English Native to review my work.

Constructive feedback and positive comments are highly appreciated. Any derogatory remark will be removed.

* * *

HISTORY

The History of the Great House of Shihoin and their subservient House; Feng, goes a long way.

Let's do a bit of review.

Shihoin was bestowed with the Treasure Tool and War Gears.

Kuchiki has the records and history of Soul Society.

There's not much known about the 3rd and 4th House. And lasty, we got the Shiba Clan as the 5th which has know fallen off the charts.

Let's focus more on the association between Shihoin and Feng.

The Feng is one of the lower noble houses known for making their living through assassination, they exile whoever do not pass the test to join the Omnitsukido. It's like their ultimate goal in life.

Now, by tradition the leader of Shihoin will lead the Omnitsukido.

So, now you see the point. Or so I hope.

At the moment, Soifon aka Shaolin Feng is not only the Captain of the 2nd Division but also the leader of the Omnitsukido which is supposed to be passed down to the next Head of the Shihoin Clan, assuming they disowned Yoruichi.

One might wonder why Shihoin House, a great noble family will allow Soifon to takeover.

And right now the said captain is wandering about outside the wall of Seireitei, amongst the usual spirits.

"I'm not supposed to roam around the streets when I got lots of pending reports at my Division." Soifon huffed.

She's still wondering why Shunsui chose her to do this nonsense mission when she can simply send a team from her Division to patrol the area. There's no hollows or outsiders around. There's no danger at all.

It's been really boring after the last huge fight in the History of Soul Society. It's too peaceful which irks her, there's no challenge for the new recruits besides plain old hollows who doesn't seem to follow Nel Tu's orders to not cause any ruckus/problems.

Soifon shunpoed her way away from the busy streets towards the Sakura Trees, her private place whenever she needs time for herself.

She dropped to the ground effortlessly and made her way to her favorite tree. Unknown to everyone except one, this is the place she lets her guard down.

The hardworking captain do take naps whenever she feel like it.

The sun is about to set, she can hear birds chirping, can feel the wind caressing her skin as she lay down on the grass, eyelids closing in surrender as she doze off.

\--Meanwhile in Karakura Town--

"Yoruichi, you have a butterfly here. There's a message with your family's seal. What did you do this time?" Kisuke hid his face using his fan in speculation.

"I didn't do anything besides die of boredom." Yoruichi in cat form approached the butterfly. This should be a very serious matter. She never even get any message during her exile years.

Yoruichi's cat face turned from serious, to confused, to a shocked expression.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?! Soifon?! "

Kisuke almost jumped in shock, but worry took over his initial reaction. "Hey, Yoruichi. You're giving me heart attack. What happened to Soifon?"

Yoruichi did not answer. Her face crestfallen. "I have to go back to Soul Society. I have to fix this for Soifon."

\--At the 1st Division Office--

Shunsui Kyoraku tipped his hat in acknowledgement of the message. "Well, that's not unheard of but I'm afraid they're giving me this message too early."

"What do you mean?" Nanao asked in confusion.

"I bet you three bottle of Sake, Nanao. They didn't tell her yet." Shunsui smiled wickedly, this is going to be interesting.

"I don't even know the message Captain."

Shunsui poured another cup. "Oh, let me tell you. And be sure to tell everyone in your SWA weekly meeting." *insert evil laugh here*

\--Shihoin's Manor--

Shihoin Yoruichi hasn't shunpoed as fast as she did just now to reach their Mansion.

The huge double doors opened not even more than a second of her arrival.

It seems like they are expecting her.

"Lady Yoruichi." The servant bowed in courtesy. "This way, please."

Yoruichi hasn't said anything yet. She couldn't.

As they pass through the hallway, they bumped into Yushiro, more like Yushiro jumped to Yoruichi.

"Big sisteeeeeeeeeeer! I miss you. It's been so long. Why are they making me do this?"

Yoruichi gave him a small smile and ruffled her younger brother's hair, this one has so much to learn.

Yoruichi was about to answer but got interrupted when the Elders show up.

"Yoruichi. It's time we fulfill our mission and follow our tradition to lead the Omnitsukido."

"Don't you think Yushiro is still too young for that?" Yoruichi deadpanned but the elders aren't swayed.

"That's the reason why you're here."

"Soifon, my protege, is handling the 2nd Division and Omnitsukido quite well. I don't see any reason for us to take over."

"Yoruichi, it is you who will take over. I'm sure Captain Soifon won't mind. Once Yushiro is ready, he will take over.

Damn. Yoruichi cursed internally. I don't have anything to override that statement. I guess I'm taking over then. Yoruichi clenched her fist.

Deep down, she knows that the elders are right. They have to take over the Omnitsukido before it becomes a part of the 2nd Division which will be led by succeeding 2nd Division Captains.

\--2nd Division Barracks--

"Where's your Captain?"

Omaeda froze on the spot before immediately standing up. "Hi, Lady Yoruichi. Captain Soifon went out on a mission alone."

"Do you know any details?"

"It's a.. It's a special mission by Captain Shunshui. I don't know anything about it."

And with that, Yoruichi is gone in a flash.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone's talking about something but hasn't reached any Captains yet.

"There's something different today". Soifon mused. Every shinigami or a group of Shinigami she passes by looked at her in an odd way. Not a degrading look though. They just stop whatever nonsense they're talking about and STARE, stare at her like she's a hollow or some weird spirit.

She's currently on her way to the Captain's Meeting just right after her weekly meeting with the SWA and boy did they stare a lot at her too.

She still remember their faces on the background of Rangiku's wide smile. It's almost scary to know the meaning behind that smile.

Soifon tried to ignore the butterflies inside the bird cage Rangiku is holding. Those are messenger butterflies but why are they caged?

Soifon can faintly hear the group of Shinigami continue talking as her distance from them grew apart. So, she flashtepped in front of the group, and immediately they stopped talking, then S T A R E.

It's at this point, Soifon knows, something's up. She tried to remember her activities the previous day, they might have found her sleeping during time of work which she is not known for, but that's impossible, her senses are sharp, she didn't feel any reiatsu.

Soifon's overthinking was interrupted.

"Captain Soifon! The meeting is canceled." Rangiku said in a sing song voice.

The initial shock of the meeting getting cancelled was put aside when Soifon sees Yoruichi approaching with a serious expression plastered on her face.

"Yoruichi sama?" It's more of a question than a statement.

"Hi, Soifon. You're just in time."

The actual messenger of the Shihoin House showed up from nowhere, a letter with a seal in hand. "Captain Soifon, please accept this letter."

Soifon is really getting kind of scared by these events and it might have showed up on her face because Yoruichi grabbed the letter from the messenger.

"Alright, alright, we got the letter. Tell the elders I'll handle it and don't do anything stupid."

"But, Lady Yoruichi, they told me to hand the letter directly to Captain Soifon." The messenger tried to reason but Yoruichi's energy spike in reiatsu scared the shit out of him.

"Alright, Captain Soifon, Lady Yoruichi. I must go now." He said that too fast and now he is gone.

Soifon's mind went blank. What did I do wrong? Do I suffer from short term memory loss? Why would I ever get a letter from the elders? This is too much. I can't handle this.


	2. LETTER OF INTENT

LETTER OF INTENT

Bail out.

That's what Soifon had in mind.

"Yoruichi sama? I'm...I'm not really feeling well today. I'll head back to my quarters." She said weakly, eyes not meeting Yoruichi's.

Yoruichi almost drowned in anger upon seeing Soifon's worried expression.

Meanwhile, Rangiku is just watching them, still with that big wide smile on her face.

"I'll see you to your quarters, then"

Soifon flinched in surprise, but Yoruichi remained strong.

That won't fit well with her reputation as a Captain. Imagine seeing the previous captain and the current captain retiring to the personal quarters at this time of the day... but how could she say no to Yoruichi? Soifon mentally smacked herself for imagining absurd things, all Yoruichi wanted is to accompany her.

"Alright." She finally replied, voice meek. At least we could flashtep so no one would see us, and that hope died down when Yoruichi started to walk like a normal shinigami.

Yoruichi is obviously stalling time. How could she tell Soifon that they're going to take Omnitsukido back? That's just not fair. Plus, the elders are pretty serious about it because they event sent this letter with a royal stamp on it.

And Soifon went back the same way she was from earlier, and they did STARE at them, the only difference is this time, their jaw almost hit the ground in awe/admiration/shock? she's not so sure anymore. Soifon set that thought aside since what she's really worried about is the letter.

Before they know it, they're at the front door of Soifon's quarter. Soifon turned away from the door to bid Yoruichi farewell butttttt...

Yoruichi asked the question Soifon never dreamed of hearing.

"Well, can I come inside?" This time Yoruichi gave her a small smile.

Soifon took a moment to answer so they're just standing outside her quarters awkwardly...

FEW METERS AWAY WITH BINOCULARS

"Oh my, it seems like the rumors are true." Rukia whispered.

"Well, it's not unheard of." Byakuya answered.

"Brother?! What are you doing here? This is supposed to be for SWA only.

"Your weekly meetings are done inside our mansion." Byakuya shrugged.

BACK TO YORUICHI AND SOIFON

"Uhhh, sure?"

As soon as Yoruichi and Soifon made their way inside, some omnitsukido members and 2nd Division officers can be seen falling unconscious on the floor due to severe nosebleed.

INSIDE THE QUARTERS...

Soifon's room is literally just a square room with a single bed, bathroom, and a small coffee table with chair cushions. She only use this room for sleep and shower anyway so...

Yoruichi sits on the bed while Soifon chooses the cushion beside the coffee table.

After a moment of silence... and internal debate, Yoruichi decided to go straight with the elephant in the room.

"So, why don't we read the letter at the same time?"

Soifon nodded in reply. Too nervous, too worried, too weak to voice out her agreement.

And so, Yoruichi removed the seal and straightened out the letter painstakingly slow.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Yoruichi scanned the letter and found...

OMNITSUKIDO WILL BE TAKEN OVER AND PASSED TO YUSHIRO ONCE HE IS OF AGE

MARRIAGE

FON/FENG - SHIHOIN WEDDING IS NOT UNHEARD OF

HAPPENED 4000 YEARS AGO

"Wait, whaaaat?!" Yoruichi scanned the letter 2, 3, 4 times to make sure she read it right before staring dumbly at poor Soifon, who is now completely horrified by the events.

"Yo..Yoruichi sama? What does it say? Did I do anything wrong??"

"Soifon, this is..this is a marriage proposal."

Soifon wanted to runaway upon hearing it.


	3. RUNNING AWAY

RUNNING AWAY

Since Soifon is too dumbstruck to do anything. Yoruichi decided to make plans.

With 3 barrels of high quality wine, she made Shunsui give Soifon 3 weeks rest from work under the pretense of a mission, that way Soifon won't be pressured by her family to answer the proposal right away.

And now they're finally at the living world...heading to Kisuke's place.

Soifon hates Kisuke but she's just too wrapped up into the marriage proposal situation to even care. She might even thank Kisuke for giving her a place to stay while she mourn for her freedom.

"We're here." Yoruichi nudged Soifon using her elbow.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, Yoruichi sama."

Kisuke gave them a pair of gigais and supplies for hollow fight emergencies.

Soifon was just done with a quick shower inside the guest room on the 2nd floor, she got 3 weeks of freedom remaining.

Yoruichi barged in without knocking, resulting in seeing Soifon fully naked.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry I'm not used to knocking. That sounded dumb." Yoruichi smiled at her.

Soifon on the other hand, didn't bother to cover herself.

"I don't really mind."

"Alright, then." So, Yoruichi went inside, eyes not leaving Soifon's, and closed the door behind her.

Soifon maintained eye contact, effectively showing that she didn't mind Yoruichi seeing her naked.

"So, why do you think it's a good idea to marry me with your brother? If they just want to take over the Omnitsukido, they could just simply ask, it's not meant to be handled by an outsider anyway."

That question made Yoruichi's lips formed an 'oh' before deciding to put the information aside.

"I honestly don't know about the marriage proposal, that's until I read the letter."

Another uncomfortable silence.

"But, would you, do you consider marrying Yushiro?" Yoruichi has to know, so as to give Soifon an option.

Soifon is fully dressed by human clothes by now. "Are you going to be okay with that?" The question is meant to know if Yoruichi is fine with marrying her noble brother to a lower noble house, but Yoruichi interpreted it differently.

"I don't mind. As long as that's what you want."

"That's not what I want, Yoruichi sama."

"Then, what do you want?"

"I don't know"

"We have 3 weeks to find out."


	4. FIRST WEEK

FIRST WEEK

Soifon wanted to have some time for herself. And so, she spent the first week alone.

SECOND WEEK

Kisuke managed to convince Soifon to give his underground training grounds a visit.

He showed her the portal he made to go to Sould Society, and the portal to Hueco Mundo.

He gave Soifon her own key to the training grounds, much to Soifon's surprise, so right now, Soifon is having a moment in the healing fountain.

Then, Yoruichi decided to finally show up.

"Hey."

"Hi, Yoruichi sama."

During the 1st week, Yoruichi has been running errands to and from Soul Society, she's been attending multiple meetings with the elders about the upcoming full moon.

Yoruichi have been warned by the elders about changes but she didn't expect it to happen this soon. They even mentioned about the changes that would happen to Soifon too.

And tonight, will be the night the full moon happens, as well as the changes.

Yoruichi begged Kisuke to convince Soifon to use the training grounds so both of them can have privacy during the change.

"You know, Soifon. I haven't been completely honest with you." Yoruichi said as she removed her clothes before joining Soifon in the Healing fountain.

"What do you mean, Yoruichi sama?" Soifon asked, surprisingly without any hint of anger with being lied to. She knows Yoruichi doesn't lie, only holds back information until the right time.

"The marriage proposal is not for you and Yushiro. Apparently, we breed only with the strong to maintain the quality of the succeeding generations. What I mean to say is, The Shihoin House does not prioritize gender, race, or social status. It's actually for you and me."

" Wha... what? But how, but how can we... " Soifon can't seem to let it out but Yoruichi got the point.

"How can we breed? As predicted by one of the elders, this full moon, we'll experience changes in our bodies and only the gods will decide which is who and who is which, but I have the feeling, you'll be the one who'll bear my child."

And that effectively made Soifon blush from head to toe." Yoruichi sama! This is not the time for joking around"

Then, Yoruichi felt it... The change happening... it's almost as if, almost the same feeling with her switching from human form to cat form, but now only that part changed.

She catch a glimpse of Soifon's state from her peripheral vision, and saw the symbol of the Tenshiheisoban's burn on the skin of her right wrist. Yoruichi checks her own wrist and found the symbol there too.

"See? I'm not joking around. We don't have to go through with this if you're uncomfortable. I'm sure there's a way to pass this on to Yushiro, though they said we can only be marked with one person." Yoruichi carefully choose her words to lessen the blow to Soifon. After all, she's simply slapping Soifon's face with the truth that they're forever stuck with each other.

"I.. I did say that I'll always be by your side... And I've sworn to protect you even if I die doing it, this is just... this is unexpected but definitely not unwelcome, that is if this is what you want, Yoruichi sama. I won't deny you."

I won't deny you. These words stuck on Yoruichi's brain and fuck, that did wonders to her body, she had to calm the fuck down to stop herself from taking Soifon's offer right then and there.

Soifon got that, the desire that Yoruichi's holding back. She can see it plain as day. This full moon's power is really trying to get them hit on each other.

"Soi, I just wanted to say, I'm glad that I got marked with you. It's much better knowing it's you and not some influential dirty old man from another noble house."

"I couldn't ask for anything more. I'm content with being your student, this feels like I won the lottery. " Soifon accidentally slip the truth. Well, maybe the full moon is to blame with that too.

THE NEXT DAY AFTERNOON

Both girls woke up a bit late, it's almost night time when they emerged from the training grounds. Kisuke and the others are nowhere to be found, there's a note on the table saying something about privacy and it seems to highlight the enjoy each other's company part.

They didn't do it last night. Both didn't feel right having their first time under the influence of a full moon. It's a silent agreement they have made but never voiced out.

And Yoruichi is very thankful for Kisuke's good deed. Now they got the house all by themselves.

They prepared food together while watching tv, talk about nonsense things, something about the real world, something about soul society.

No one's in a hurry. They're both taking their time, simply enjoying doing mundane tasks and household chores. Right now, it's just the two of them.

No 2nd Division

No Omnitsukido

No Titles


	5. THAT NIGHT

THAT NIGHT

Yoruichi made the first move, and Soifon just gave her a shy smile.

Right after dinner, they cleaned up, went upstairs, took a shower, and now here they are, on the bed, preparing to sleep...

Not until Yoruichi wraps her arms around Soifon and spooned the smaller girl.

Soifon turned to face Yoruichi and gave her a shy smile, as if to let the older girl know that she's ready.

The moonlight gives Soifon an ethereal glow, and gives them enough light to hopefully not make any mistakes or accidents during the main event. lol jk

Soifon's lips, I wonder how they taste. Yoruichi thought before going in for the kill.

They started doing slow, gentle kisses. Not too long, and her hands that's previously on Soifon's back, is now rubbing circles on the smaller girl's stomach, going up dangerously close to Soifon's cute boobs from time to time, and the way Soifon accepts her every move, makes her feel hotter, turns her on much more.

Then Soifon let out a sweet low moan escape her lips, and Yoruichi was done for.

She started ravaging Soifon's lips, while her hands grabs and starts to play with Soifon's breasts.

The younger girl can only moan, mewl, cry for more, helplessly under Yoruichi.

And Yoruichi decided it's time to say bye bye to those human clothes, didn't even bother to remove it properly, just rips it apart using barehands.

Soifon could've laughed at the immature way Yoruichi is acting but she's too busy reacting to Yoruichi's assault to do that.

Soifon looked down and got surprised to see that "Oh, it's still there." There's no question who will impregnate who by looking at that thing dangling between Yoruichi's perfect legs.

"Yeah, how else could I bring you with child? Just kidding,. since last night, I can intentionally make that thing show just like how I can intentionally shapeshift from my human form to cat form."

That made her slap Yoruichi's arm in shame. "You are to give me a child or else how can we answer to your elder's?"

"By using a promisory note since they seem to be fond of letters." Yoruichi retorted before slipping inside Soifon in one quick move.

That move was enough to make Soifon's fingers dig in Yoruichi's arm. "I have high pain tolerance but that hurt like hell."

"Well, give it some time and I'm sure you'll compare it to heaven."

That night, Soifon realized, Yoruichi lived up to her expectations. More like, went beyond.


End file.
